


I will never hurt you again

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: This story takes place during the Friendenemies episode. Tom and Marco get into a heated argument and things turn a little violent.





	I will never hurt you again

Marco stood in complete shock when the truth behind Tom hanging out with him was revealed. He felt tears burn his eyes. This whole time, it was just a test for Tom to spend time with the person he despised the most, so he could receive a graduation from anger management badge. He wasn’t really his friend. He clenched his hands into tight fights.

 **“This whole time…you were using me for a badge?”** Tom continued to glare daggers at Marco. Teeth clenched. “ **Yes! Now I won’t be able to graduate my anger management class because you wanted to see that stupid Mackie Hand Movie! This is all your fault!”** Tom erupted into flames. Marco had tears pouring down is face. “ **You are such a jerk and a liar! I thought we were becoming friends! I thought we had something in common!”**

 **“We will never have anything in common! I hate you! Star won’t ever come back to me because of you!”** Marco stormed over to Tom and got in his face. “ **It’s no wonder Star dumped you! You are cold and evil! You don’t deserve such a sweet, caring girl. She made a wise choice leaving you!”** Something in Tom snapped. He started seeing all red. His eyes turned a bright, white color. Now Marco has done it.  
**“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! HOW DARE YOU!”** Tom roared. Fire erupted from Tom’s hand and he smacked Marco across the face with so much force it sent him crashing into the wall. Marco crumpled to the floor and laid in a fetal position, his hand covering his cheek. Brain gasped, running over to Marco and lifting him up to look him over. What he saw shocked him.

Marco’s left cheek was burnt, and you could see Tom’s hand print as clear as day. Tears of pain ran down Marco’s face. The salt from his tears making his burn hurt more. **“Master Tom! What have you done?!”** Brian shouted. Tom’s rage was quickly replaced with worry. He ran over to them. Tom covered his mouth in horror at what he has done. **“M-Marco…Oh my God…I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Oh, what have I done?!”** Tom tried to reach for him, but Marco scrambled away and ran out of the carriage, kicking the door down. Tom ran after him. **“Marco come back! I’m so sorry!”**

Marco ignored him and kept running. He didn’t know where he was running to, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get away from Tom. He hurt him and Marco didn’t want to be anywhere near him. He should have known better than to say that to a demon with an explosive, violent temper and who could easily kill him. Tom did almost burn him alive at the blood moon ball. But this time, Tom actually hurt him. He kept running until his shoelaces came untied and he tripped over them. He landed hard on the pavement and scrapped his hands and knees.

He laid on the ground panting. Tom finally reached him and feel to the ground, taking Marco into his arms. **“Oh Marco! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t! Let me take care of you!”** Marco started fighting back against Tom. **“No! Get away from me!”** Tom tried to restrain Marco without hurting him. **“Marco, stop it!”** Marco didn’t listen and kept fighting.

Tom sat Marco up and pressed his head into his chest being mindful of his burn. Marco continued to struggle and Tom leaned in to whisper in his ear. **“Shhh… calm down Marco. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I’m never putting my hands on you again. Never.”** Marco began to calm down slightly, but he was still tense. Tears began to leak from his eyes and he cried softly into Tom’s chest. 

Tom shushed him softly and stood up with Marco in his arms. He walked back to his carriage with Marco still crying into his chest. Brian was standing outside the carriage with a look of worry on his face. Tom silently walked past him and went inside. He sat down on the couch with Marco on his lap. Marco had cried himself to sleep.

Tom gently touched Marco’s burn and gave it a tender kiss. Brain gave Tom a cold washcloth which he took and carefully placed it on Marco’s burn. Marco winced in his sleep. Tears ran down Tom’s face. **“I can’t believe I did this to him. I went too far.”** Brain sighed and rubbed Tom’s back sympathetically. He still has a lot of work to do. Brain wrote down a few things in his notepad and gathered up his tiger costume, deciding to head home for the night.

 **“You will resume your anger management classes next week, Master Tom. Good night.”** Tom nodded his head. **“Good night, Brain.”** Brain left leaving Marco and Tom alone. Tom kissed Marco's forehead and rested his head on Marco’s and started rocking back and forth. He softly hummed Too Little, Too Late by Love Sentence. Marco slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

 **“Tom?”** Tom hugged Marco tight and gave him a kiss. **“Oh Marco, how do you feel?”** Marco touched his burn and winced. **“Still in pain.”** Tom had a look of regret on his face. **“I’m so sorry Marco. My anger got the best of me again. I didn’t mean to hurt you and say I hated you. I don’t hate you. You mean a lot to me".** Tears started to burn his eyes. “ **I’m so sorry.”**

Marco gently wiped away Tom’s tears. **“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I know you have anger problems and can’t help it. I forgive you.”** Marco hugged him and Tom hugged back. **“Friends?”** Tom smiled. **“Friends.”** Tom placed soft kisses on Marco’s burn and laid him back on his chest. Marco snuggled into his shirt." **Where is your life coach?"**

**"He went home. He told me I have anger management classes again next week."**

**"Oh. I'm sorry Tom. Maybe you will get that badge another time." Tom hugged him tight. "It's okay. I actually had a fun time with you today."**

**"I had fun today too. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you more often."**

**"I wouldn't either. You're pleasant and fun to be around."** Marco smiled. **“Will you hum to me that love sentence song again? Your voice is nice.”** Tom chuckled. **“Okay.”** Tom continued humming the song and Marco listened. This was his second favorite love sentence song. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Tom looked down and saw Marco resting peacefully. He wanted to hold Marco like this forever, but he knew he had to return him home. It was late, and his parents and Star are probably worried. Tom combed his fingers through Marco’s hair. **“Are you ready to go home?”** he whispered. Marco nodded his head tiredly. **“Yeah. Today has been a crazy day. Star is probably worrying about me.”** Tom lifted Marco off his lap and went outside to tell the skeleton horse to return to Marco’s house. The horse obeyed and took off. Tom sat back down next to Marco. **“I know Star will be hysterical when she sees your burn.”** Marco sighed. **“My parents too. There’s going to be a lot of explaining to do.”**

They arrived at Marco’s home. **“Well, goodnight Marco. I hope your burn heals.”**

 **“I’m sure Star knows a spell that will heal it.”** Tom nodded his head and hugged him one last time. **“I’ll see you tomorrow.”** Marco hugged him back. **“Night Tom.”** Marco walked out of the carriage and into his home. Tom told skeleton horse to take him home and the carriage burst into flames and descended back down into the Underworld.

He will have hell from Star in the morning, but he pushed that aside and entered his room flopping down on his bed and getting under his flame designed covers. He was exhausted. Tom turned the lights off and stared at the ceiling. He will do something nice for Marco. Maybe take him to a love sentence concert or raise his favorite martial artist from the dead. Tom smiled. **_He will definitely like that._** Tom yawned and snuggled into his pillow quickly falling asleep having dreams about Marco.


End file.
